Entre amor y amistad
by lily Madness
Summary: Sirius enamorado? Lily una zorra? en juego el amor y la amistad de ambos


**Entre amor y amistad**

**N/A: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de la grandiosa imaginación de J.K.R y le agradezco enormemente que nos los preste.

Miraba la verde hierba moverse despacio con el viento, la envidiaba, no tenia preocupaciones, no tenia sentimientos, no tenia pensamientos, no tomaba decisiones, ni sufría, como el en ese momento, deseaba ser la hierba, deseaba no sentir lo que sentía,

Un mechón negro le nublo la vista y alzo una mano para apartarlo, levanto el rostro y miro el cielo detenidamente, apretó la mandíbula fuertemente y sintió el viento acariciar su varonil rostro. Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

-¡No! Tu no puedes llorar Sirius – se dijo a si mismo – no por ella.

Se limpio la lágrima y miro de nuevo a la hierba, Sirius Black estaba triste y por lo que menos esperaba… por una chica, por que jamás seria suya, o tal vez podría pero para ello tendría que romperle el corazón a su amigo y perder su amistad y eso jamás.

Pensaba en Lily Evans, estaba enamorado de ella como nunca lo había estado de ninguna otra chica, se había dado cuenta muy tarde, ya era de James y no podía hacer sufrir a su mejor amigo, no importaba que el sufriera.

Negro era su cabello, el de ella rojo, como la pasión que ardía dentro de el, se imaginaba como resaltarían sus cabellos, cuando se enredaran al besarse, al amarse, pero no… ni siquiera se permitía esos pensamientos, sentía que estaba engañando a James, o era que tal vez no se dejaba ser feliz, lo mas probable seria esto ultimo, sentía que no la merecía y era mejor como estaban.

Sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, de inmediato olio su perfume, aquel que le gustaba tanto y que adoraba.

-Hola Sirius – lo saludo Lily alegremente

-Hola Lily – forzó una sonrisa, y trato de no verla a los ojos, por que si lo hacia sabia que no se contendría y la besaría.

-¿Te pasa algo? Hoy no estas muy alegre, no me digas que es por que Mcgonagall te regaño por lo del inodoro.

-No nada de eso, ¿pero…- la miro sorprendido y asustado – tú como sabias que yo estaba aquí, como sabias que existía este lugar?

Lily solo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, lo que Canuto no pudo soportar y volvió a bajar la vista.

-Este es mi lugar, cuando quiero estar solo – le dijo susurrando.

-¡Solo, Ja, desde cuando Sirius Black quiere estar solo! – se burlo de el, lo que le dolió mucho y decidió no contestar la sarta de groserías que tenia preparadas, una por que sentía una punzada en el corazón y otra por que era Lily.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, pero Canuto seguía pensando en sus problemas, en sus sentimientos. Quería olvidarla, verla como una amiga, o como a otra chica mas, por su bien, el de ella y el de James, pero le era imposible con ella allí, dejándole oler su perfume, sintiendo el roce de sus rojos cabellos y sintiendo esos hermosos ojos verdes sobre el.

-Mira, si te pasa algo sabes que puedes decírmelo, se que no soy James, pero de igual forma puedes confiar en mi- Lily e tomo la mano, y Black se estremeció, era como una corriente eléctrica atravesando su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo era un cruciatus muy doloroso.

Padfoot no dijo nada, tenía miedo de decírselo todo y ser rechazado y encima perder a su amigo, que era más su hermano, hermano… recordó de pronto a Regulus de entre todo ese tremendo caos que era su mente en esos momentos. Regulus, siempre tan frio, frio, eso es lo que debía aparentar, frialdad frente a Lily para no echar todo a perder, para conservar todo lo que mas quería.

Se levanto y soltó la mano de la pelirroja, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, quería alejarse de allí antes de que sucediera algo que podría lamentar toda su vida.

-¡Sirius, Sirius! – Evans gritaba, pero el no se detenía, entonces fue tras de el - ¿Qué te ocurre? – le dijo cuando por fin lo alcanzo y siguió caminando a su lado, casi corriendo, esperando una respuesta, pero nada salió de sus labios que formaban una línea recta de indiferencia. Lily se enojo demasiado y lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo que se girar, el la miro con frustración.

-¡Mira, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que alguien te haya echo! – estaba furiosa pero Sirius la miraba de la misma forma.

-No me hicieron nada.

-¿Entonces por que estas así con migo?

-¡¿Acaso te interesa? – el solo quería irse, no verla mas, no sufrir mas, pero ella lo retenía, pareciese que disfrutaba su dolor, así que el no tuvo otra opción que contestarle e ese modo, la ojiverde se quedo helada y lo soltó, Sirius siguió caminando aun mas rápido, para alejarse y no regresar y pedirle perdón y después declarársele.

Había pasado una semana desde que no se hablaban, Potter trataba de persuadirle para que le contara el por que de su enojo con Lily, el no le decía nada, solo que no sabia.

Se evitaban tanto como podían, o al menos Black la evitaba, por que ella en el almuerzo, la comida, la cena lo buscaba con la mirada y lo esperaba impacientemente; lo veía en clases, pero se sentaba lo mas alejado posible y se iba antes que todos con Remus o con Peter y después no sabia en donde diablos se metía.

Canuto no quería verla, pero en las clases era inevitable, iba tarde a las comidas y comía poco, lo que odiaba, se la pasaba en la casa de los gritos en sus ratos libres, nadando en el lago negro, en el bosque prohibido o en su cuarto, recostado en su cama, pero ya no iba mas a su lugar secreto por que sabia que Lily lo iría a buscar allí y tenia razón ella siempre se quedaba hasta que empezaba a anochecer esperando a Sirius.

_Tres días después_

-¡No te escaparas de nuevo Black!- la chica pelirroja lo seguía, Canuto empezó a correr, pero escucho que Lily grito- ¡corpus levitus!

Sus pies se despegaron del suelo y quedo cabeza abajo.

-¡Bájame, o lo lamentaras Evans, ahora! – luchaba para deshacerse del hechizo pero había perdido su varita y no la alcanzaba, estaba muy alto.

-No, no hasta que hablemos

-¡Esta bien hablaremos, pero bájame!

-¿Como se que no te iras?

-Si lo hago puedes lanzarme un cruciatos en la ver… - se detuvo antes de decir la palabra completa por que ella ya había fruncido el seño – bueno solo lanzarme un cruciatus.

Evans acepto y lo bajo sin cuidado, callo de espaldas y profirió un grito.

Caminaron hasta el lugar favorito de Sirius, que al parecer ahora era también el de ella, el se detuvo de espaldas a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? James te dijo que me hablaras verdad, solo quieres fastidiarme, ¿acaso n tienes tu propia vida, que no eres la novia de Potter? – lo decía con la mandíbula apretada, pero había la palabra clave, todo lo que Lily había pensado era cierto, ¡el la quería, la quería mas que como a una amiga!

-¡Eso es lo que te ha estado molestando todo el tiempo, te gusto! – se paro frente a el dejándole ver su cara iluminada por la alegría.

-¡No, no, yo… no!- la miraba asustado, fuera de si completamente, como es que se había dado cuanta de eso, el se alejo, se oculto, se encerró y no se divirtió, odio hacer eso, pero era para no ser el tercero en discordia y ahora se daba cuenta de que sus malditos esfuerzos no sirvieron para nada, sus sacrificios habían sido en vano.

-¡A si, claro que si!

-¡No, no es cierto!

-Si

-No, jamás

-Lo estas pensando ahora

-¡Cállate Evans, tu…! – ya no pudo decir nada, inmediatamente sintió los suaves labios de la pelirroja sobre lo suyos, empezaron a abrirse paso, sentía dulce aliento dentro de su boca, tenia sus delgados brazos alrededor se su grueso cuello, el estaba por poner los suyos en su cintura, pero no, no podía, James era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, su hermano, su familia y no podía fallarle, no podía perderlo solo por una tonta chica.

Alejo a Lily bruscamente, casi la tiraba, ella lo miro sorprendida y enojada.

-¿¡Que diablos te pasa Black!

-¡James es mi hermano, y no se traiciona a los hermanos con una estúpida y chiflada pelirroja!

-¡No me digas que ahora tienes moral, que la gente te importa y que no me amas!

-¡Tu no sabes nada!

-¡Hay por favor, mira te gusto y me gustas!

Sirius no quiso seguir discutiendo, llamo a su escoba con el hechizo "accio", llego rápido y se subió en ella de un salto.

-¡No le diré nada a James, pero no vuelvas a acercarte a mi, ni te atrevas a volver a hacerle algo así a mi hermano o lo lamentaras, no importara nada te lo aseguro.

Lily no dijo nada mas, se quedo asustada, y el se fue en su escoba, de pronto sentía que el amor que le tenia a aquella chica se había ido casi por completo, pero le había dejado un agujero en el pecho y vergüenza de haberle echo eso a su amigo del alma, pero sabia que el tiempo lo curaría todo, lo sabia con experiencia y esperaba con todo sus fuerzas que esta vez funcionara mejor que las anteriores.

**N/A:** Espero les guste, se que pongo a Lily casi como una zorra, pero bueno es mi percepción de ella antes de que fuera la madre de Harry, ya que siempre se la pasaba haciéndole la vida imposible a los merodeadores.


End file.
